


Bugsnax Incorrect Quotes

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Bugsnax Incorrect Quotes (plus vines)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Bugsnax Incorrect Quotes

Filbo, handing Eggabell a balloon: I have no soul. Have a nice day!  
Eggabell: I don't have one either.

Shelda: People always ask if one is a morning person or a night person.  
Shelda: And one responds with "Buddy, one is barely _a_ person!"

Chandlo: I'm incredibly fast at math.  
Snorpy: Alright, what's 30x17?  
Chandlo: 47  
Snorpy: That's not even close.  
Chandlo: But it was fast.

The Journalist interviewing Filbo: You often use humor to deflect trauma  
Filbo: Thank you  
Journalist: I didn't say that was a good thing  
Filbo: What I'm hearing is, you think I'm funny

Triffany: This is bothering me.  
Beffica: Well, you _are_ digging up a corpse.  
Triffany: No, not that. That's, uh, pretty par for the course, actually.

Wambus: WHY. why did you give Floofty a KNIFE?!  
Cromdo: I’m sorry. They said they felt unsafe.  
Wambus: Now _I_ feel unsafe!  
Cromdo: I’m sorry.  
Cromdo: ...would you like a knife?

Snorpy: If The Journalist and I were drowning, who would you save?  
Floofty: You two can’t swim?  
The Journalist: It’s a hypothetical question, Floofty! Who would you save?  
Floofty: My time and effort.

The Journalist: Do you ever want to talk about your emotions, Gramble?  
Gramble: … No.  
Filbo: I do!  
The Journalist: I know, Filbo.  
Filbo: I’m sad!  
The Journalist: I know, Filbo.

The Journalist: Okay okay stop asking me if I'm straight, gay, bi, whatever. I identify as a GRUMPING THREAT.

Gramble: grumpuses b like “im baby” but have childhood trauma and neglect like wtf do u know about being baby u were forced to grow up from an early age anyways I’m grumpuses

Floofty: I was born for politics. I have great hair and I love lying.

Eggabell: Schrödinger’s cat is overrated. If you wanna see something that’s both dead and alive you can talk to me any time of the day.

Filbo: Croissants: dropped  
Wambus: Road: works ahead  
Cromdo: BBQ sauce: on my titties  
Wiggle: Shavacado: fre  
Chandlo: Miss Keisha: grumpin dead  
Snorpy:  
Snorpy, angry: I didn’t understand a single word of that and I hate every single one of you.

Lizbert: I CAN'T DO IT!  
Eggabell, laughing: I CAN'T EITHER!  
Lizbert: I CANT GRUMPING DO IT ANYMORE  
The Journalist: WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, YOU CAN EITHER GIVE UP NOW, OR YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT. BECAUSE WE CERTAINLY CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU, AND WE KNOW YOU CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT US.  
Lizbert:  
Lizbert: I appreciate it,  
Lizbert: BUT LOOK WHAT WE'RE DEALING WITH-  
Filbo: Lizb-  
Lizbert: YOU GOTTA DRAW THE LINE SOMEWHERE!  
Wambus: Lizbert we gotta-  
Lizbert: YOU GOTTA DRAW A GRUMPING LINE IN THE SAND. YOU GOTTA MAKE A STATEMENT.  
Lizbert: YOU GOTTA LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF AND SAY 'What am I willing to put up with today?'  
Lizbert, motioning to the Undersnax: **_NOT GRUMPING THIS_**

Snorpy: Lol heads up if you try to make a candle with food coloring, the food coloring will just sink to the bottom of the glass, and when the flame eventually reaches the bottom all the food coloring will catch fire and become one giant tall flame that you cannot possibly blow out and the glass will start to crack and then you'll throw your tea on it in a panic and then the extremely hot food coloring will boil and sizzle horribly and then the glass will shatter. Please take my word on this lmfao  
Chandlo: What did you do Snorp-dawg?  
Snorpy, crying: A MISTAKE

Beffica: I'm 10 times funnier and sexier than you  
Filbo: 10 times 0 is still 0 though  
Beffica: Jokes on you, I can't do math

Chandlo: What are your goals?  
The Journalist: To pet all the Bunger.  
Chandlo: No, fitness goals.  
The Journalist: To be able to run fast enough to pet all the Bunger.

Cromdo, negotiating with Filbo and The Journalist: We have Beffica. Give us ten thousand dollars and she will be returned to you unharmed  
Beffica: Whoa, whoa, wait, you think I’m only worth ten thousand dollars?  
Filbo:  
Beffica: MAKE IT ONE MILLION–  
The Journalist: BEFFICA STOP

Lizbert: How did none of you hear what I just said?  
Wiggle: I’ve been zoned out for the past two and a half hours.  
Filbo: I got distracted about halfway through.  
Floofty: Ignoring you was a conscious decision.


End file.
